Finding Love at the Beach
by AlcoholandPizza
Summary: Sasuke and his friends decide to go to the beach. When he wonders off he hears someone singing, he finds himself lisening to a pink haired girl that looks familiar...she thinks the same about him. What happens when he asks her to sing with him. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's POV**

**Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We were all sitting around my house the whole gang was there. Ino was sitting on Shikamaru lap trying to keep him awake. Naruto was talking to Hinata making her blush. Neji and Tenten where fighting over the remote. That was when all of a sudden Naruto shouted

"LETS GO TO THE BEACH" we didn't have anything else to do so we all agreed.

On the way there in the car, Neji was driving and Tenten was in the passengers seat. I was sitting in the middle seats with Natuo and Hinata and Shikamaru was sitting in the back with Ino.

"Teme we have to get you a girl" said Naruto loud enough so everyone could here

"Hn. Whatever dobe" I was bored and I didn't feel like hearing Naruto's loud obnoxious voice.

"Seriously teme we all have dates except you" I just ignored him for the rest of the way while everyone else had there own conversations.

When we got there we set up a spot with our umbrella and towels and 2 chairs. Everyone ran off and did their own thing, so I decide to just go along the beach and look around.

I stopped when I heard someone singing from inside a big tent it looked like there was a party, there was a lot of music people dancing. I went into the tent and looked at the sign KAROKE NIGHT it said.

I went and sat at a table and listened and looked over the girl.

She had surprisingly pink long hair. She also had beautiful emerald eyes and had a nice curvy body. She wore a pink and white striped bikini with some swimming trucks on over it. She looked absolutely beautiful. But the weird thing was she looked so familiar to me, I couldn't put my finger on it.

When I got to the table she just stopped her song and started to sing a new one.

**Sakura's POV**

** Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I just got to the party and everyone was having a great time. It was karaoke night and everyone was screaming "Sakura sing a song" so I did. I admit I was a little nervous but once I saw the crowd all my nerves went away. So I got on stage and sung a song, but right when I was going to sing again I saw someone come inside and he looked so familiar like I have seen him before. He had onyx black eyes and black hair that stuck up a little in the back. He was wearing black and blue swim trunks on. I shook it off not even thinking about what song I was going to sing next I found myself singing Heaven.

**Normal POV**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura started singing the song.

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more  
**

Sasuke couldn't believe this girl she had an amazing voice. He kept staring at her trying to figure out were he knows her from.

Sakura noticed the man was staring at her and she found herself giving him a smile and staring back at him.

**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**

Sasuke noticing she was staring back at him and smile at him he gave her his very rare smiles. 

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you**

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven**

Sakura finished the song everyone was clapping for her. She was walking off the stage when she noticed the man was walking up to her. He went on stage with her and picked a song on the music box. He winked at Sakura and started to sing.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**

Sakura sat at a table listening to him. She had to admit he had a awesome voice.

**  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**

Sasuke just kept starting at Sakura the whole time. Occasionally he would wink at her and smirk when he saw her blush.**  
Yeah**

**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try**

**  
Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah**

He ended the song and everyone started clapping. But he didn't get off stage he pointed to Sakura and said:

"Will you sing with me?"

Sakura was shocked she didn't know what to do she looked around and everyone's eyes were on her. Before she could even thing she found herself already half way to the stage.

Sasuke whispered in her ear what song they were going to sing, and Sakura nodded.

Sasuke gave her a microphone and started singing…

* * *

Hey guys!!** YOU GET TO PICK WHAT SONG THEY ARE GOING TO SING! REMEMBER IT HAS TO BE A SONG WHERE THEY BOTH ARE SINGING!! **Thanks for reading my story! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Before we start what's your name

"Before we start what's your name?" Sasuke asked her

"Sakura Haruno and you?

"_Sakura Haruno why does that sound so familiar?_

"**Didn't we know a Sakura when we were little?**

"_Yea hey wait who are you?"_

"Your inner self hurry and tell her your name you look stupid just standing there"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"_Sasuke Uchiha? Didn't I know a boy that name when I was little?_

"**Yea I remember him! He use to always push us on the swings when we were little. That's why he looks so familiar"**

"Oh my god you right! I wonder if he remembers me"

Sasuke grabbed the microphone and said "Alright we are going to go a little faster now" he whispered in Sakura's ear to tell her what song they were doing.

**(Sasuke)  
Yeah... hey... Oh...**

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face****

(Sakura  
That's much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile (no... oh...) 

Sakura looked at him and they never looked away from each other****

Sasuke  
Cuz' you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

Sakura  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

Sasuke took Sakura's hands in his when he sang the next part****

Sasuke  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

Sakura  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)

Sasuke  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

Sakura  
Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right

Sasuke  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

Both:  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Sasuke  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...

Both:  
And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!

Sakura:  
As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you

Sakura  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so  


**Both  
And I hate that I love you so... soo...**

As soon as the song was done everyone one was clapping but neither Sakura or Sasuke noticed they just kept staring at each other. Until someone came on stage and shook hands with both of them.

"Hey do you want to do something?" Sasuke asked

"Sure, I would love to"

They started walking down the side of the beach where the water just came to hit there feet. It was really quiet, but Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, was this his childhood crush?

"I know this sounds really weird but, do you think we ever met before?"

Sakura smiled at him "I was waiting until you figured it out Sasuke-kun". Just then Sakura tackled Sasuke to the ground in a giant hug.

"I missed you so much it has been so long since we last so each other"

Sasuke chuckled at how she greeted him after all these years. "So you are telling me you knew but was waiting for me to figure out?"

"Pretty much" She said while laughing  
"I am going to get you for that"! As soon as he said that Sakura got up and started running into the water with him chasing her. They splashed each other and dunked each other a couple of times. Then Sakura finally gave up.

"You know I can't believe you're here. When I moved away you told me we would meet again but I never thought you would come up here" Sakura said now laying down in the sand. Sasuke crawled up right next to her and they both stared at the sky.

"Hey I didn't even know where you lived. After you moved I moved away too not to far from here. Me and my friends decided to go to the beach and then to my surprise I find you here"

"Your friends? I don't see any friends" Sakura said looking around they were all alone on the beach it was getting dark outside.

"They probably already left-" Sasuke was cut off by a whole bunch of fireworks going off.

"So pretty" said Sakura as she looked up

"Yea it really is" Sasuke said not looking up but looking at her the whole time. Sakura saw this and bluched.

"Burr got really cold" said Sakura shaking a little bit

"Well then come here" Sasuke grabbed her and put her so close to him that she was almost on top of him. They shared their body heat and soon got lost in each other's eyes.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the lips as soon as a firework went off behind them. With the colors of pink and blue.

Soon Sasuke got tired of just lips and Sasuke used his tongue and lipped the bottom of Sakura's lip. She smirked when she felt his tongue on her lip and didn't open it. Sasuke saw this and grabbed her butt, which got Sakura to gasp and as soon as she did that he swept his tongue in taking in every part of her mouth. Soon after they parted and snuggled into each other's warmth. Sasuke found a towel near by and wrapped both of them in it. They soon fell asleep. But they didn't care as long as they were in each other's arms nothing mattered.


End file.
